With the development of Internet and communication technologies, there has been an explosive increase in the use smart devices, and various services utilizing smart devices are emerging.
As the smart devices become popular, the number of stores selling the smart devices is greatly increasing, and sample smart devices are displayed in stores to allow customers to experience a design and a performance of the smart devices in detail.
Further, in order to provide detailed information about art works displayed in a show room, etc. in which the art works are displayed, smart devices are installed in the show room to provide convenience for the customers.
However, because the smart devices are expensive, stealing of the smart devices is increasing. To prevent this, a lock device using a specially manufactured case and a wire is circulated in the market. However, there is a problem in that as wireless charging technologies emerge, customers who want to maximize the exhibition effect using the smart devices may not feel comfortable to the existing locking device.
Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of detecting and preventing a theft of smart devices without a physical configuration such as a lock device.